The First Floor
Description Upon entering the hive, you will notice the Eastern decor right away--the cat statues, the paper lanterns, the small temple-shaped lanterns, lily pads, and small boats, floating on two streams of water, paralleling each other to outline where you must go. You follow these stream of water, and when you look down, you see small guppies! That's adorable. You hear a plethora of noises, as it increases when you get nearer to your destination. Main Room You now enter the main room. All around, there are round Japanese windows, with the panels that parts. Next to some of the windows were shelves, which had books and magazines one could pick up and read. To your left there were lots of couches, seats, tables, and small lowblood maids, who were called Gremlins. In front of you, near the very back, there seems to be three bathroom doors, two stairways, one leading up to the second floor, one leading down to the rathskeller. In the center of the floor, there seems to be a big mahogany round table, with lots of chairs surrounding it. In the middle of said table, there seems to be flowers, arranged nicely. To your right, you will see a bar, with some chilling and soothing blue and purple LED lighting, coloring and emphasizing the shelf behind a STRAPPING YOUNG TYRIAN BARTENDER, and more tables and chairs. It seems that this area is specifically fenced and secluded from the Eastern nature of the hive. Probably because it's a bar. Next to that bar, it seems, there was a stairway leading to the cellar, where all the finest wine and alcoholic beverages are located. Above you, there was a ceiling wooden fan, constantly spinning. You might see a gremlin attached to one of the flaps. Upon closer inspecting said gremlin, she seems to be cleaning it, while the fan is spinning. Such hard workers. Next to the bar, there was a counter with shelves, filled with large jars of dried herbs. This must be the tea portion of the tea hive. Above the stairway leading to the second floor, you might see there was a railing, where there were more tables, with demons and sinful creatures sitting there. My, what a perfect view to watch the ruffians get down and dirty on the first floor. The Risqué Bar "As long as you know you can handle your alcohol, you can drink it," ''is the policy, stated by Miss Antidote herself. The Tyrian bartender, Sileon Saeson, seems mellowed out for a high blood. He would most likely give you an alcoholic beverage, as long as you can pay up. If you can't, well then there's going to be some issues. When you enter the area, you notice two things: the sound in the main room would have been muffled. It's probably because of the bass that is constantly playing in the background around this area. ''"We try to make our customers experience the full effect a bar, with what we are given," ''said Hordea. "''It is our job to serve, and it is your responsibility to pay". There was a dark blue transparent force field of some sort surrounding this specific area, and when you look through it to see what the hive look like, the environment was a bit more blurred. You can still make out what is going on, but it is a bit harder. You take a seat on one of the stools, and boy are they fancy and order a drink. Please, enjoy the show of this fine ass bartender making your drink. Behind the counter, there was a mahogany dark red wooden shelf that has numerous cubicles, each carrying an alcoholic beverage. From top to bottom, the bottles are sorted by age. From left to right, the beverages were sorted alphabetically. In the center underneath the shelves of cubicles K-P was the wash station, which consist of a sink and underneath the sink was a mini fridge that gets restocked with fruit, clear and cloudy ice, and nonalcoholic beverage. Above the sink there was a book on a lone shelf for beginners, which contain various information pertaining to various and potential symptoms that are associated with alcohol, such as alcohol poisoning. In cursive alternian letters, there was a note above the book that says, "Ɓυт υѕє уσυя ƁƐSƬ נυɗgємєηт" On both sides of the mini fridge were suit cases. In those suitcases were some fancy equipments for cocktail making. The traditional method is considered very relaxing and sometimes hypnotic! Hopefully the bartenders Hordea hired can make the experience worth feeling. However, underneath the bar counter were even MORE equipments. There were books, full of videos etched on pages showing bartenders how to do certain things. On each page, it seems there were scientific notes and mathematical equations. Looks like someone was analyzing the videos in how to perform the acts portrayed in the video. That or they had a lot of fucking time on their hands. Functions of the Bar Counter The mechanic of the bar counter, Ku, intended to make it so that the customers and the bartenders can enjoy the full effects of what it has to offer. However, Ku is constantly maintaining and adjusting it so that the bar counter is unhackable and cannot be used to manipulate other. The function of the bar counter is similar to that of a HUSKTOP or COMPUTER. It has a homepage, with a little avatar, if the bartender had installed one, and uses TROGGLE for its search engine. The internet is wireless, and bluetooth is definitely included. Some of the basic functions include: changing the aura color of the bar (what colors can flash on display), including intensity, opacity, and when the colors change, having a little AI/Alter ego that talks to the bartender, mood diary, and minesweeper because every computer is used for minesweeper, right? ＣＯＭＭＡＮＤ： ＨＩＲＥ This function is basically used for those who wants to volunteer helping out with the bar frequently and consistently. However, it is also used to put those who are helping the hive in general. The process is simple, for the employee has to answer simple questions and provide a DNA sample or a signature that the employee can identify themselves with. Questions that may be asked: # What is your name? Age? Gender? # What environment would you prefer to work in and why? (Will determine if you are fit to work at rathskeller, risque, garden house, tea counter, or waiter) # Do you have any previous work experience? # Is there any medical conditions that we should be concerned about? (The candidate will have the option of writing it down if he/she does not feel like vocalizing it) After the questions, they must get a check up with Hordea in order to be accepted to work. ＣＯＭＭＡＮＤ：ＴＨＥＭＥ ＡＮＤ ＭＵＳＩＣ Bartenders and customers can request to change the theme or music that is playing in the background. The bartenders that are registered to the counter, so they are the ones that can control what is being played and displayed on the countertop. However, if you have a portable device with music, the bartender can sync with the phone up simply by placing it on the countertop. Since the bar countertop has bluetooth, your phone will be connected to it via bluetooth. Themes can be custom made for each bartender and their taste. Any widgets and gimmicks can be incorporated. ＳＰＥＣＩＡＬ ＣＯＭＭＡＮＤ： ＳＩＣＫ ＢＡＳＳ This is a command that belongs to a bartender, Chris. When he logs in, transparent and red speakers are projected for a full 360 degree effect for the music being played. The speakers can be moved around by anyone, but it has a distance limit of 20 feet. When Chris logs out, where ever the speakers are, they stay there even when he re-logs in. ＣＯＭＭＡＮＤ： ＨＹＰＮＯＳＩＳ No, not literally hypnotize you, but there are methods to lull someone. Ku inputted a lot of paradigms when it comes to the AI's ability to learn about others. One of them just so happens to be what relaxes multiple species. The bar will automatically shift the countertop to match the paradigm for visual appeal, change and adjust the music for sound appel, and even the texture of the countertop for tactile appeal. ＣＯＭＭＡＮＤ： ＨＡＣＫ．ＥＸＥ Once there is a breach in the Hive, every machinery will shut down, including the lights. The garden is the only place where electricity and power still exist, since it is separate from the tea hive. The function only activates when someone, other than Ku, decides to try and breach the system. The only way to get the system back up and running is if the hacker is announced dead, or if the hacker repeal his attempt to hack the hive. ＨＡＣＫ．ＥＸＥ is automatically activated during the time, which has over a billion codes for the hacker to try and bypass, each of which have different codes, made by multiple hackers from multiple universes. It is almost full proof, unless the hacker just so happens to be Ku. ＣＯＭＭＡＮＤ： ＨＥＡＬＴＨ The bar will read only the health of the current bartender, projecting its BPM, blood pressure, mood, and current state of health. It does not reveal any personal information, such as any diseases that the bartender has opted for it to leave out. However, if the bartender is in critical conditions, the information will be displayed so that when a doctor or a customer comes by, it will be legible and the customer will be instructed on what to do to stabilize the bartender's health. The Tea Counter ] This is like the only part of the hive that makes this tea hive a tea hive. On the shelves, there are a bunch of jars with dried leaves. There would be a lot of kettles and tea cups as well. There were other things on display, but they seem to be mostly just flowery things. Alongside, there was a coffee maker and mugs for those who loves coffee. However, as the name suggests, this place is only known for their tea. They make coffee too, but really, nothing beats their tea (opinionated of course, silly). There was a hook with identical white amulets. On each of those amulets, there were alternian letters carved into it. You see a gremlin walk to the hook and reached up to grab one and then dangling. She swung back and forth to unhook the amulet before leaving the tea hive with it. Seems like that's important. There seems to be a case full of filamented wires and on top of it was "In case of emergencies". Ooo. Good. So this place is prepared for war. So, where to now? [[Greenhouse|''Greenhouse]] [[Antidote's office|Antidote's Office]] [[Fifth-third floors|Fifth-Third Floor]] [[The Second Floor (The Sinful Floor)|The Sin's floor]] 'Rathskeller''' Category:The Floors